The Founders Four
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: The story of the four Hogwarts founders, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor.


The Founders Four

Yay! I wrote a new fic. Now I have to juggle at least 3 fics!!! Oh well. Hope you enjoy this! –Moony

Chapter 1

Godric Gryffindor walked hurriedly down the cobblestone roads of London through the gray rain that was falling softly. He was easy to see in his blood red robes and his bright red hair. Godric always wore red. No exceptions. He wore red to funerals, though many disapproved. He wore red to any occasion – no matter how fancy.

"Red is the color of blood, and blood is the symbol of bravery," he always said.

Even more ridiculous was the lion hat he wore on his head. In his opinion, there was no finer animal than a lion – lions were brave and loyal – or at least he thought so. But he was able to part with the lion hat.

Indeed he valued bravery, and he was known for his bravery. Why if anyone thought him coward, he would shake all over and try to prove he was brave – even if it meant walking over a near broken bridge over rushing water. He had done it. And he had nearly drowned. His late wife Anna had scolded him so, but he merely laughed and shook his head.

"Dying for bravery is an honorable thing."

Anna had told him that dying because of a stupid dare was a foolish thing.

But now Godric was in a hurry and did not fulfill any dares. He was going to a wizardy and witchcraft convention, and he had only 5 minutes to get there. Somebody had dared him to be there on time without apparating, and Godric, being the Godric he was, had decided to prove it. He reached the small rundown building and stepped into the warmth.

There weren't much wizards and witches. Only about six. Godric realized how few wizards there were in the world. He took a seat next to a man wearing forest green robes, and between a woman wearing yellow robes, who was talking to a woman wearing blue. Farther away, there was a man who was wearing black robes, and looking very sly indeed, and next to him, sitting rather stiffly was another woman wearing red – but not Godric's trademark blood red. At the podium, was a short looking wizard with a squeaky voice.

"Attention! Attention!"

All the people turned their eyes to the wizard.

"Well, as you all see, there are very few wizards and witches we know of."

A murmur of agreement passed through everyone's lips.

"And we have found a way to make more wizards!" he squeaked, clapping his hands.

Godric spoke.

"Excuse me, but how do we _make_ more wizards? Wizards are born!"

"Yes, but I think that there are more wizards out there in the world, who don't know of their magical powers. I was thinking we could make wizard schools."

Another murmur passed through.

The wizard at the podium looked about nervously.

The wizard in green robes spoke.

"I agree with the idea."

Slowly, the other four wizards agreed. The wizard at the podium was delighted.

"Good! Good! We can make a school together!"

But the woman in red robes scowled.

She spoke with a heavy French accent.

"Make z zchool zogether? I do not zink zat iis a good idea. I do not want to make z zchool with such clumzy British peoples, and zey probably want to make zi zchool 'ere, in Britain. But I want a zchool in France. I will not stay in Britain just to make a zchool."

The man in black robes nodded and said,

"I agree! I would not want to stay in Britain just for a mere school."

The wizard at the podium stared, as if not knowing what to do.

Godric sighed and said,

"Well, we can just have three schools. One in Britain, one in France, and one wherever you would like to put it sir."

The wizard smiled.

"Yes, yes, that will do!"

The French witch stood up.

"Zen zis convention iis over."

"Wait!" the wizard at the podium said.

"When you all finish building your schools, you will owl me all about it, and its whereabouts."

It was the black robed wizard's turn to scowl.

"What?"

"I want to know all about the school's whereabouts and its name and everything."

"I'd like my school to be more secretive."

"Yes, but say an evil wizard gets into your school, then how would we be able to remove him without knowing where your school is?"

The wizard raised his eyebrows.

"Are you saying, that our school will be so gullible that it will let a murderer in? And if by somehow, a murderer does come in, do you think I need you and your Ministry's help? I can fix a murderer on my own, thank you. Us Scandanavians have our own Ministry if I cannot. Good-bye."

With a curt nod, he swept away, and the French witch left without a word.

The witch wearing yellow robes looked up at the wizard, who looked very flustered.

"We will owl you the whereabouts of our British school, have a good day Sir!"

The four left together. It was only then that the green robed wizard removed his hood. Godric took a good look at the face and only just realized who it was.

"Salazar? Salazar Slytherin?"

He nodded, and they embraced.

"Where have you been Godric? Not gallivanting and showing off I suppose?"

"Oh, I am trying to get dubbed a knight!"

"A knight? HA! I should have known!"

"It's so wonderful to see you Salazar, after nearly fifteen years!"

"Ahh, it seems only yesterday we became friends in the little wizard community we lived in!"

A sharp voice cut into their conversation.

"Excuse me, but do you realize that you two aren't the only ones who will build a new school? We are British too."

Godric turned. There were two beautiful witches. The one who had spoke had raven hair and fine midnight blue eyes that were sharp like an eagle's.

"I am sorry, dear lady. May I ask your name?"

"I? I am Rowena Ravenclaw! I was born gifted and smart!" she declared proudly.

"And who is this other fair lady?"

Godric asked, gesturing to the blonde witch standing beside her.

"I am Helga Hufflepuff! I was born kind!"

"I am Godric Gryffindor. Nice to meet you, and my friend here is Salazar Slytherin."

"Well, since we are all building a school, we might as well discuss plans. Come along! I have the perfect place!" Rowena said quickly.

Rowena led them to a small dingy house and they entered, where it was unusually cozy.

"Now, we should decide what students to take in to our school," said Rowena.

"Wizards and witches of course!" Helga said shrilly.

"Yes, yes, we know that Helga," Godric said, "But I think, what Rowena means, is what kind of people? As in traits. And I'd like to suggest bravery!"

"_Bravery!_" Rowena said incredulously, "Bravery?! You are out of your mind! Who cares a thing about _bravery_? In my opinion, bravery is being stupid and doing dangerous things."

Godric shook.

"Bravery is _nothing_ of that sort! Bravery is a wonderful thing! The best trait! And if you would like to think that is so, what kind of trait do you like?"

"Why intelligence! What better than the gift of the mind! Having a sharp, quick figuring brain is wonderful, and intelligent students will be much easier to teach!"

Salazar gave a loud laugh.

"Yes, intelligence is a good trait, I agree, but it cannot be the only trait."

"Why not?" Rowena asked huffily.

"Because intelligent people are usually boastful! And ugly too."

"And who cares about looks?"

"Well, I wouldn't say it would be good for our school's reputation to have a bunch of ugly people in our school now, would it?"

"I'm intelligent, and am I ugly?"

"No, not at all, but there is no way to prove that you are intelligent as you are, and you are just as boastful as most intelligent people are."

Salazar looked at Rowena's shocked face and continued.

"I'd like to suggest purity."

"Purity?"

"Well, Muggles sometimes come out with magical talent. But they are inferior, I say we only take the ones with only wizard blood!"

"That is _absurd!_" Helga cried.

"That is unfair! Why shouldn't Muggles get a chance to learn? I say we should have kindness. That is the best."

"Then our school would all be duffers! The kind are weak! We will not have a weak school! I say a brave school!" Godric declared.

"Intelligent!" Rowena cried.

"Purity!"

"Kindness."

They all glared at one another.

Godric finally suggested,

"Why not combine them all? We can each pick the students we think posses the traits we like, and teach them. They can be called houses after each of us."

"Yes, I like that idea," Helga said.

"Me too."

Salazar frowned.

"But Muggles will be still admitted to our school! I cannot say Godric, that I like this idea too much."

"Salazar, why does purity matter so?"

"Because... it could ruin our reputation. If we had only the purest, imagine what everyone would say!"

"That we are prejudiced about Muggleborns I suppose," snapped Rowena, "No, I like Godric's idea. We shall decide on a name tomorrow."

"Where shall we all stay? I do not live in London."

"You may stay here. We will soon be working together, so I might as well be kind and share my home," Rowena said. She conjured a few beds.

Thus the four houses of the new school were born.


End file.
